Call of the new world
by Mike Kromer
Summary: Saeko remminisses her life in the past. challenge fic


**Call of the new world**

This is a story request from jaune x emerald I received, so I hope I do it justice and he likes it.

 _Subject: (Highschool of the Dead), 6 lustful male zombies and a samurai girl zombies x seako /slow, semi reluctance, gradual and willing submission) can you make this a lemon one shot? at les 1600 words or more, and I like seako so no hurting her,_

 _the zombie horde, slow approached a defenseless Saeko Busujima, the 6 zombies circled around her, causing the normally calm and collected, kendo girl to experience for the first time, panic and fear, the 6 zombies were looking at each other, they were obviously communicating, and that for some reason installed a whole new level of terror in the kendo girl, then as if coming to a mutual agreement, the largest zombie approached seako, and picked her up like he would a bride, ignoring her week attempts at escape, the zombie began following the other 5 zombies who were entering an abandoned church._

Let's begin shall we?

"I remember like it was yesterday," Saeko Busujima says as she remembers her youth. She is now in her late 50's and is currently caring her tenth child of her life. She still has her beauty, and her skill hasn't dissolved any. Although she is more in tune with her more primal, monster personality. She remembers everything that has happened up to this moment in time. From escaping her high school with her team, at the time she considered them as mere acquaintances.

She remembers how Rei just gave up and _"died"_ ; and Hirano's sacrifice to try and save his girlfriend Asami, which one would not live without the other. Shizuka, the medic of sorts died of an infection which we had no medicine to help. Rika, seeing as she was a lesbian and in love with the nurse; just couldn't take the pressure of losing the one she cared about, became a shell of herself and just shot herself when no one was looking. Takashi, being the leader of the group made it his responsibility to make shure we made it out alive; died to save my ass when I was in deep shit so to speak. I was utterly surrounded by _"Them"_ he had no other choice but to take them on. I mean how would you feel seeing the love of your life getting eaten and turned into one of them. That was my nightmare come true, and he told me to survive. I guess he felt the same way for me. After that Saya became withdrawn and became easy pickings for _"them"._ We all knew she was desperately in love with the guy; same as with all the other girls just couldn't get over her tundere personality and admit it. Alice and Zeek both fell with Takashi dead; she just couldn't function properly after that day.

So I became the lone survivor of my family of sorts. As I was wandering around a desolate part of town, I came upon a churchyard and was too into thought that I didn't notice my surroundings. Before I knew it I was surrounded by six of _"them"_ and me without my sword. To say I was frightened beyond belief was a total understatement. I was so scared that I actually shit myself, well after that pissed myself as well. I found myself confused when I saw them communicate in broken Japanese. I could make out some of it, but not much to go on. All I heard was "Grab her, Bring to boss, boss want to see her" and so on. So I was grabbed and literally thrown over the shoulder of the biggest one. I was thinking to myself, "They don't want me dead? What do they want instead?"

So as I entered the church I see how bad things where, pews just thrown about, dust everywhere, pretty bad if you know what I mean. In the center of the room looked like a hastily thrown together throne of sorts. To my shock I see the love of my life sitting on the chair, and the others just bowed to him. "Welcome Saeko, I so missed you," he said to me smiling like he always has to the girls he was with. I was just too shocked to see him again, that I just fell down on the floor, panties in clear view for everyone to see. And naturally it was the day that I whore my white lacey see through panties. I could see every one getting hard and next thing I knew I was stripped naked.

They started to grab and grope me, touching everywhere they could. Naturally I started to scream, and next thing I knew I was silenced by a cock in my mouth. I started to cry and thrash about. Takashi seen my tears and saved me from the horde as I where. He calmed me down and said to me those fateful words to me. "Would you like for me to be your first?" He gave me an option that I was glad to hear as I cried out, and simply replied that it was my dreams come true. He then proceeds to kiss me and I was just putty in his hands, yes it was that good. He let me go and next thing he did was grope my chest; gently like he really just wanted to make love to me. I could feel it all throughout my body that I needed him, wanted him. He was so caring I couldn't refuse.

So then he puts one of my nipples into his mouth and oh god it felt so good. With one of his hands traveling south toward my womanhood; and when he found it just felt like an electric shock to my system. I just had to have more pleasure, I couldn't take it anymore, and plowed myself on him. Fingers and all, just like that my virginity was lost to the man of my dreams. I cried up a storm as it were. Not out of pain, although there was some, it was out of joy that the one I loved was doing it with me. That I could give him my most sacred treasure I could give him.

He started to move inside me, and boy did it feel good, I literally felt whole for the first time in my life. He started to move slowly at first, and I cumed all over his dick after what felt like forever. I asked him why he hasn't cumed yet and his simple reply was that it was just my pleasure he was worried about. As I came down from my orgasm, he moves just a little faster as to tease me. I start to scream faster, harder and what profanities came out of my mouth I don't remember. He just smiled at me and complied with what I wanted. He was trusting like a madman now and told me he was close, and I told him I was too. I wrapped my legs around him tightly so he wouldn't pull out. I just told him I want it inside and that I want him to impregnate me. He looks at me and smiles as he wants that too. We both came right there, my essence mixing with his, as we stay like that for a couple minutes. I feel his hot cum coating my insides, and I know I'm going to become pregnant because it's the right time of moth. Not to mention I have just an instinct about knowing these things.

"Don't think we are done yet," he said to me as he flips me over onto my hand and feet in a doggy style position. As I was surprised on the move he made, I was more shocked when he entered my ass _. So he is claiming my anal virginity too?_ I thought to myself as he pushes even deeper into me. I was surprised it didn't hurt, but I suppose it was because of all the fluids on his cock from us earlier. So it was well lubed up and boy did it feel good, not better than when he did it in my vagina mind you. His hands felt me up, groped my breasts again just gave my pleasure skyrocket. I felt his cock twitch in my ass and I knew what he as just about to do. He came in my ass, as I felt it swirl in me, which pushed me over my limit. I just laid there spent and sweaty from all that activity. After we each our breaths, he starts to tell me about what happened to him.

He said that the virus somehow chooses him and that it made him immune to it. And since he mated with me per say, his DNA will merge with mine to make me the same way. I asked him would it also affect the kids we will have and he simply replied yes in that they will also be immune to the virus. And since we have it in us, the dead will think we are one of them and leave us alone. Finally I wouldn't have to keep running around to survive. The other _"them"_ in the room had their fun next as I got double penetrated. I didn't like it because I felt like a whore then. But thankfully they were done with me, as they walked out of the church. I told him that he is the only one to that can have sex with me in the future. And when our kids are at an age when they are sexually mature enough, we could teach them the ins and outs of sex and reproduction so they could repopulate the world once more. He loves that idea and thinks of us in a way like Adam and Eve of this new world, and frankly I see it too.

So with five girls and five boys we had in my life so far, with the fifth girl on the way mind you. I was happy with how things turned out. I had the love of my life next to me, about ten grandchildren as of now. As my memory faded away to the current time, Takashi walked up behind me smiling like he always does. "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asks me. And I reply back to him "Nothing really, just thinking over our lives in the past, and what the future might hold." Yes It will be a bright future ahead in our new world, with the _"them"_ population dying out eventually. And to quote a line from somewhere, "All's right with the world."

 **My first take on this type of thing so tell me what you think.**


End file.
